An aspirin, a shower and a ray of pure sunshine
by evelitan
Summary: A one shot where Lena is sick and Kara looks after her. Basically just a fluffy fic. The prompt is not mine, but the story ahead is completely my fictional scribbling.


_Author`s note: I don`t think the part about the peas soup is true, it was just more suited to the story, so please don`t take it personally. I don`t own the characters of course and constructive criticism is always welcomed (as long as you`re not rude about it, we really enjoy reading your reviews), I apologize in advance for any and all grammar and Lena knows about the Supergirl secret. And last, but not least, Enjoy reading!_

 **An aspirin, a shower and a ray of pure sunshine**

It was a fine morning to fly around, actually it was more than fine, it started with a beautiful bright sunrise. Pink and orange hues colored the horizon of National City and just as the sky began to wake up the citizens of the city also started to move around the city. The busses were full, the streets were full of cars and bikers and skaters, out of nowhere a faint horn sound was heard and thus the day began. It was still early and the air was crispy, but if someone would look up they`d already see the flashes of blue and red in the sky.

Supergirl was flying around the city, enjoying the wind that caressed her face and observing happily the people walking around, well… to be more exact some were running, but those were mainly high school students that were already late for their first class. After a particularly odd but funny incident involving a parrot, a cat and an old lady stuck in a tree Kara decided to make one last round in the air and go to work herself. Snapper would have her head on a platter if she showed up late again.

Just as she was making her way through the L-Corp building she heard the unmistakable sound of the beautiful CEO of the company.

God, the lights are too bright today! I just _had_ to pick up the office that was on the east side of the tallest building in the area, but then again, the view from up here is so worth it…ok, time to concentrate…I need another aspirin.

It sounded like Lena was having a not so good morning, judging by the sight she just heard leave Lena`s lips. Kara quickly made her way to her apartment and in a matter of second she was already walking through the doors of the CatCo building office just in time for her shift. However, something kept nagging her in the back of her head and for the life of her she just couldn`t shake off that little voice that was telling her to check on her new CEO friend, so when the clock hit 12 o`clock she couldn't stop her hand when she reached for the phone on her desk and marked Lena`s number.

-Hello Kara! It`s nice to hear from you, how may I help you? – asked the woman on the other side of the line with a slightly raspy voice, very unusual for someone who`s been up and working for the past five hours.

-Lena, hi! I was wondering if you were free for lunch? – Kara asked excited.

-I`m sorry Kara, but I have a lot of work today and I`m not feeling that well either. Maybe on Monday though? I`ll let Jessi know to call you and schedule the meeting. – Kara had never heard Lena`s voice so tired, even after a whole day of meetings and a nice alien attack to her office.

-Okay, I hope you`re feeling better soon.

-I`m not ill Kara, I am just… a bit under the weather.

Kara didn`t believe her for a second, she had spent enough time around Alex when she was sick to know the symptoms, but she also knew that CEO is way too proud to admit that something as mundane as a flu could slow her down. It was time for a different strategy and she made her way to Snapper`s office.

-Is there any particular reason you`re in my office Miss Danvers, instead of finishing that article on your desk? We do work on Friday too you know. – he asked without even looking up to meet her gaze.

-Well…umm… actually yes. I think I may have a lead on that bribe case I was working for the next issue and I need the day off to follow the lead.

Snapper finally looked at her and just as she was preparing to hear an endless parade of disagreements and snickering leaving his mouth, it never came. He just opened his mouth a few times and closed it, ultimately murmuring just "It better be one hell of a story kid" and with a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

Kara walked quickly out of the magazine building and made her way to one of her favorite restaurants ordering one potion of peas cream soup, one karkade tea and two orders of potstickers and fried rice and a delicious strawberry donut (one of her favorites). The food there was always delicious, but it was on the other side of National City, so the only quick transport was well… flying. Alex would lecture her again on the topic of "what constitutes as an emergency situation" and therefor "proper usage of her powers while being Kara Danvers", but what Alex didn`t know wouldn't hurt her right?

Flying directly to L- Corp building and landing on the balcony carefully placing the bags on the floor she had just opened the door when she saw that the giant office was empty. No Lena around and Kara was even more curious now to know what is affecting Lena that way that she even left work so early. So, flying swiftly down to the back alley, once she touched the ground and made sure nobody was watching, she made her way back to Lena`s office where Jessi was seating dutifully on her desk, working on her computer.

-Miss Danvers, I`m sorry, but Miss Luthor is not here, you should come later. – said Jessi once she caught a glimpse of that shiny smile and blonde hair.

-Come on Jessi, Lena never leaves so early… - after seeing the look Jessi gave her, Kara just pouted and continued insisting.

-Please Jessi, I really need to talk to her. – Kara said and decided that it was time to "man up" and giving up the internal fight she was having added with a hoping smile: I also have a strawberry donut for you.

-Oh that`s a low blow even for you Kara. You`re seriously going to get me into trouble some of these days Kara, but fine… Miss Luthor wasn`t feeling well so she went home. She lives…

-No need Jessi, I already know. Thanks! Bye! – And with that Kara was rushing to the elevator wishing she could have just flied out instead as it would have been much faster, but alas she still had to maintain her cover.

As soon as she landed on Lena`s balcony (because, really how lame was using the entry doors to enter someone's apartment?), she could hear the soft tones of Beethoven`s _Moonlight Sonata_. She had already been several times to Lena`s apartment so she wasn`t surprised to hear the other woman`s favorite melody playing gently through the penthouse. They had grown much closer once Kara found out that Lena actually knew all along that she was in fact Supergirl. Back to the present moment though, there was something magical about heights and classical music and Kara always enjoyed seeing Lena at her home, a place where Lena wasn`t a Luthor, but just Lena and Kara wasn't a superhero or a cute geeky reporter, they we just that – Lena and Kara. No surnames, no expectations, no reservations nor prejudice, just… them.

Quickly Kara came to her senses and since she didn`t want to startle her friend by just showing up in her living room, she texted a quick "O Juliet, Juliet! wherefore art thou Juliet? " knowing perfectly well that Lena would understand the subtext and she was right, not more than five seconds later Lena came to open her balcony door and with a laughing smile she let Kara in.

You know, I think I regret telling you about my favorite play Supergirl.

Well, in all honesty you didn`t tell Supergirl. Besides I really wanted to have lunch with you today – Kara just winked and walked straight to the kitchen to leave the bags there.

Noticing that Lena was still in her work clothes she assumed that she had just came in through the door herself (only Lena always used the proper door of course).

-Lena, you seem very pale – said Kara worriedly after she gave her friend a once over look – why don`t you go get changed into something more comfortable and meanwhile I`ll serve the lunch. I mean, this shirt looks more than great on you, but it doesn`t seem very comfortable.

-Oh don`t worry, you can just sit and watch some TV and I`ll help you when I come back. I just really need a shower and some fresh clothes.

-I know I can but, I insist, go. I can heat up the soup without setting the apartment on fire, promise! You know, people think it`s chicken soup that does the trick when you`re sick, but the peas soup is actually much better and works faster. – Kara began rambling around about soup properties, before Lena could interrupt her.

-Kara, there really is no need for you to stay here babysitting me. I am more than capable of heating my own soup.

-Listen Lena, you have 38C fever, your eyes are red and teary and you can barely breath through the nose! I don`t know about you, but that is not a definition of "fine" in my dictionary. Now, go shower so we can eat already! – the blonde said while moving around the kitchen in search of a bowl and a spoon. – There was a palpable silence in the room and Kara saw how a tiny bead of sweat was making its way from Lena`s right forehead corner, down her face, gliding on her gracious neck and finally disappearing where the white collar of her buttoned shirt meets her ivory skin, only dampening slightly the white material of her shirt.

-Okay fine, I will just have a quick shower, it`s too hot to be mid-November, but we`re eating on the table, I`m not risking getting stains on my sofa. – Lena practically commanded that last sentence. She liked her house to be just like her office, clean and always ordered. So, she went to get some loose clothes from the closet and then went straight to the bathroom, only to emerge twenty minutes later looking slightly better than before.

Once the table was set and they were seated Lena glanced down at her soup with obvious discomfort. See, that truth was that Lena was never a difficult eater, she never complained about her food or refused to eat her broccoli or carrots like most children did, she actually quite liked the vegetables. But, the only thing the raven-haired beauty hated passionately was peas. Those little green balls tasted awful to her no matter how she tried to combine it and she had tried numerous combinations for a very long time. With fish, with meat, with tofu, with other vegetables, solo… you name it, it was just impossible for her to swallow them. She didn`t want to tell Kara that though, especially since the blonde had gone out of her way to look after Lena.

So, there she was now, seated in her pajamas, staring warily at the full bowl of peas cream soup with croutons and a splash of heavy cream on the surface.

**an hour and half a bowl of soup later**

-No, no, no. Absolutely not Kara. Under no circumstance would I drink those drops ever again. They taste awful and they make me sleepy! – It almost sounded as if the big bad CEO was whining a little, buy surely Lena was just expressing very vividly her refusal.

-Come on Lena. They help! I promise you`ll feel better tomorrow. – Kara tried again.

-Nope, I`m not drinking that. – again, the brunette refused while gesturing to the glass of water where Kara had previously dissolved the drops.

Kara was baffled and was already getting exasperated. Lena had refused to eat more than a half of her peas soup and she didn`t want to take any of the medication she was prescribed, she even tried going back to her office after lunch! How could this amazingly strong woman who stood up to her brother and mother, this corporate wolf that conquered other companies and dominated every conference meeting she set foot into, was acting like a whiny toddler, refusing to take his pills!

It was nothing short of a miracle for Kara to drag the brunette to her bed and make her stay there. And don`t even get her started on the on the constant cough that only subsided after ten full spoons of honey with vanilla powder on top. Now, Kara likes Lena, like a lot! There was absolutely no doubt about it, but man she was terrible to look after when she was sick.

-Okay Luthor, I have a deal for you. – At the words "Luthor" and "deal" Lena automatically adopted a serious posture and her eyes looked directly into Kara`s who was now wearing a smug smile on her lips.

-You enjoy making deals right. – Kara began anew – So, my proposition for you is this: You take your medicine _and_ the drops dissolved into water and I will help you with the planning and organization of the Christmas and NYE`s galas. What do you say?

Spending more times with Kara was something Lena would never pass upon and she knew that she had to take her medicine either way, so it really was a no brainer decision. However, thinking about Kara helping her and remembering how effortlessly the blonde had picked her up earlier from the living room and had carried her to the bed, she felt herself blush and quickly regained more control of herself. Even though, this closeness to the happy ray of sunshine that was her friend, always left Lena earning for more, more of that unconditional physical contact, so now that Lena saw a chance, she took it.

-Okay Danvers, but I have one condition, you also come as my date to both of the events.

Hearing the covered smugness in Lena` s voice, Kara`s cheeks tainted in pink and agreed with a shaky nod of her head.

-Good. Pass me that awful thing so that I can drink it and get it off my head, please. – She quickly drank the water from the glass and the two pills that accompanied it.

-Now, I have a conference at 17:00 and I can`t be late.

-What?! You what now?! We literally just agreed…

-That I`d take my medicine and you`d help me plan to galas, and go as my date. We didn`t said anything about not going back to LCorp today. – She said with a smile and began making her way from the bed to the bathroom to freshen up. But, just before she could take more than two shakily steps, Kara was planted firmly in front of her, she was so close, she could smell the blonde`s berry shampoo.

-Lena, I swear to Rao, you`re more stubborn than a mule on a bridge!

-Are you saying that I`m a mule, Kara? I strived at least for a black Friesian stud, but well… - Lena feigned disappointment.

-You`re more beautiful than the Sun itself – Kara said without thinking what her words actually implied and nervously tried again. – I…I`m … aaa… just saying that…

-So, now I`m beautiful? – Lena teased more.

-I must admit Kara, you`re very confusing sometimes. Having in mind that you also work as a reporter I mean.

Lena took a step to the right to surpass Kara, but the blonde would have none of that and she quickly grabbed the other woman`s hand a little too tightly though and brought Lena closer to her. Not even a ray of sunshine could have passed between them in that moment and Kara couldn`t help herself, but get lost in those alluring and gentle bosky eyes. Neither of the pair, knew what or how exactly it happened, but next thing they know, their lips had met halfway and what started as a shy kiss quickly turned into a more heated one, fired by the desire that was hidden in both their hearts. With another effortless move, Kara scooped the CEO in her arms and brought them back to the big bed behind her, only this time gently staying on top of Lena, still kissing her lips and there was one thing she was sure about now, Lena wasn`t exaggerating about the drops! But the sweetness that was uniquely Lena, more than made up for that medicine taste.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lena`s voice lightly carried through the air said:

-Kara, not that I am not enjoying immensely this very moment, but you know I am most certainly contagious, right?

Kara just laughed dismissively and leaned down for another kiss.

-I don`t think a simple human flu can take Supergirl down. So let me change into something more comfortable and we`ll watch that space documentary you were gushing about the other day.

Hearing the almost commanding tone in Kara`s voice, Lena was never more glad to obey in her life, so she just gestured to where Kara could find some fresh clothes for her and moved further into the bed.

**One week later in Alex`s apartment**

 _Achoo_

Alex, I`m telling you, I must be allergic to that cat of yours!

Kara, don`t such a baby, Whiskers is adorable! And you weren`t sneezing last time you were in the same room with him. Besides your eyes are red and is that sweat on your forehead? I haven`t seen you sweat since that time in tenth grade when you…

Don`t you even say it Alex! I`m warning you, I`m not sick! So just…

 _Achoo_

You were saying, little Denvers? – Came Maggie`s voice somewhere from behind her trying to hide her laughter.

THE END


End file.
